


Inception | When the Sun Goes Down (fanvid)

by VidDuality



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: An action fanvid for Inception and all the trippy mind games that carry on in these characters' shared dreams after the sun goes down. Originally made several years back, but I feel like it's aged well enough to post. Enjoy!





	Inception | When the Sun Goes Down (fanvid)

Here's a quick action fanvid we (VidDuality) originally made on an older youtube account of mine. We made this years ago, but I am finally getting around to uploading content here. This project was also an experiment in vegas effects. I feel like it's aged well enough to post. Enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> Film: Inception  
> Song: The Sound of Violence by Cassius (Tha Trickaz Dubstep Remix)


End file.
